narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior
Wyobraz sobie mój drogi że jestem właśnie w tym punkcie anime i Hokuto to kobieta a nie mężczyzna . Hmmm...pouczasz mnie o błędach ortograficznych ? Ciekawe posunięcie jak na osobę która zaczyna zdanie z małej litery . I wiesz , będę odpowiadać i edytować to co będzie mi się podobało , kiedy będzie mi się podobało i zrobie to tak , żeby było dobrze . Więc nie wchodz mi w drogę . Oglądałem ten odcinek 5 dni temu tak z nud, i jestem na 100% pewny, że to były rzodkiewki,ponieważ Sakura była w sklepie gdzie były warzywa i kupiła tam te rzodkiewki, a kilka sekund po wyjściu dała je Agehy ponieważ poprosiła o coś do jedzenia !!! Dobra OK to bardzo przepraszam za błąd, już się więcej takich nie powtórzy. Aha i przy okazji nic nie mówiłem, że piąty odcinek tylko pięć dni temu. Za to to też bardzo przepraszam. Aha OKAslajan 18:18, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) Dobra to dzięki za wskazóki dotyczące narutowiki i narazie, do jutra, wylogowuje się. sorry zapomniałemAslajan 18:21, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) Dawaj mi śmiało bana człowieku , pokaż swoją władze.Ale nie powstrzyma mnie to od założenia następnego konta i dalszej działalności .Nie odróżniasz płci czy masz dysleksje ? Nie jestem mężczyzną ( tu zacytuję ) "matole" , i nie wyzywaj mnie , bo nie wszystko Ci wolno. Nic do Ciebie nie mam , więc nie rzucaj się do mnie z mordą i nie zawracaj mi dupy . Dobrze ! Zle edytowałam Mizurę , ale ona nie odłączała się od żadnej cholernej grupy.Jej postaci użyczała głosu kobieta , więc miałam się prawo pomylić co do jej płci . Mam nadzieję że ulegniesz pokusie i zbanujesz mnie , pokażesz jaki jesteś słaby , likwidując wszystkie przeszkody które podważają twój "autorytet". Przyjmij jednak złotą radę i obejrzyj sobie odcinek o Wiosce Gwiazdy a potem dopiero pogadamy . Ok , napewno ;-) Ja dodawałem tylko płeć i gatunek do każdej postaci, przepraszam jeśli coś żle zrobiłem, ale naprawdę się napracowałem i siedzie już tu około 2 godzin.Aslajan 11:58, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) Dobrze postaram się tak robić obiecuję i przepraszam za błędy, ale naprawdę tym postaciom brakowało jeśli już nie chodzi o gatunek, to płci.Aslajan 12:01, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) To dobrze, cieszę dzięki za wskazówki ! dziex, ej a mógłbyś napisać mi, co zrobiłem źle w szczegułach aha czyli: - nie dodawać gatunku człowiek do ludzi, -uzupełniać szablony angielskimi wikami tak czy oto chodzi ? Aslajan 12:12, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) Dobra to już koniec pisania, zapamiętałem i narazieAslajan 12:16, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) wielkie sorry to była pomyłka, przepraszam to mój pierwszy raz Aslajan 12:56, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) dobra już więcej tak nie zrobie przepraszam to była wielka pomyłka pozwól mi to jeszce raz napisać tym razem zrobie to tak jak się należy.Aslajan 12:59, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) ZgodaAslajan 13:04, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) Nie dałem techniki z gry. W nowym chapie (545) naruto użył tej techniki na białych Zetsu i stworzył nowe techniki z rasenganów takie jak: Rasengan Riot, Rasengan Vacuum i Mini Rasenshuriken. Jak obejrzysz chapa to zobaczysz. Pozdro Adiego8 Robak Sluchaj zrobilem edycje w kakuzu bo bylo npisane "Kakuzu trafiony przez RasenShuriken" a tam byl obraz kakashiego ktory przebija go chidori.Ja zmienilem na to jak naruto go tym rasenshurikenem uderza a w akatuski dalem obraz kabuto i mukade wiec powiedz mi co jest zlei za co chcesz mi bana dac zeby nigdy niepopelnial tego bledu Przepraszam za to ale jak zrobilem z malej to usuneliscie obraz i znow wklelił ktos kakshiego ktory przebija kakuzu i podpisal "Kakuzu Trafiony z Rasenshurikena" No ale tych grafiki nie widzialem nigdzie wiec wstawilem,a ich nie podpisywalem RobakzLego 17:34, cze 24, 2011 (UTC)RobakzLego Czyli jednym słowem nic tu nie moge robic. PS Jak sie tu usuwa konto?? Chialem dodac technike ten kop co A zadaje Kilerowi Bee to mnie wyprzedziles ale mniejsza z tym.Powiedziales ze nie mam sie powtarzac zdjecia a skad mam wiedziec ze bylo jak ja nie bylem od pocztku wiki.Z tego co napisales oznacza ze nie tylko ja czuje sie jak w klatce i nic nie moge robic bo BAN albo USUNIECIE GRAFIKI. Jestes adminem wiec mozesz usunąc konta wiec prosze o usuniecie mojego bo jest mi nie potrzebne bede sobie tylko czytal to co jest na wiki bo jest fajna i ma DUZO informacji. RobakzLego 17:44, cze 24, 2011 (UTC)RobakzLego Ale ja szukalem artykul ktory byl powiozany z Podniebnym Ninja i nawet artykulu takiego ie bylo wiec podaj mi link do zdjecia i artykulu oki PS a mozesz dac Bana na zyczenie??RobakzLego 17:51, cze 24, 2011 (UTC)RobakzLego Hahaha dobre ja bede sie meczyl godzine zeby zrobic artykul a ty i tak znajdziesz bląd i usuniesz. A teraz pytanie z poza naszej kłótni dotyczocej Anime I Mange Bo gaarze zostal odebrany Jego demon na początku shippuden ale na spotkaniu Kage uzyl Piasku zeby ochrnic Sasuke przed A.Wiec jak on uzyl piasku bez demona? Prosze tu jest artykułhttp://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Podniebni_Ninja jak chcesz to go usun jak znajdziesz bład popraf.Sorry ze dodałem zdjecia ale nigdzie nie mogłem ich znlesc na wiki wiec je dodałem do artykuł. PS trzeba jeszcze napisac artykul o podnibnym kraju. JAKIS NOOB ZMIENIA ARTYKULY I JESZCZE DODAL TAKIE COS :"dawid to huj" i innce przeklenistwa Przepraszam ale w filmie nie bylo nic o Soragakure dlatego nie wiedzialem ze takie cos jest.A ja mu ni epomagalem robic spamu.Juz ci mowilem ku.. jak ci nie pasuje to usun moje konto . aha zapomnialem ty nie umiesz tego robic ja tylko zmieniłem np. wydział piąty na dywizje piątą, więc o co chodzi ? Aslajan 15:46, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) asjan nie nie oto chodzi chodzi ze jakinoob zaczol usuwac artykuly i wpisywac obrazliwe teksty na jakiegos dawida Aha uzupełniać szablony w całości, jasne! A czemu mam nie słuchać robaka ?Aslajan 06:37, cze 26, 2011 (UTC) Gothic Warrior Przepraszam! Masz racje niepoczebnie tak cie wkurzalem i cie denerwowalem.NIe badz zły zgoda? PS mam 13 lat ale zachowuje sie jak przedszkolak nawet nie chce zebys usuwal nie wszyscy widzaRobakzLego 10:38, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)RobakzLego tak ten debil Pożegnanie:[ Dziękuję, bardzo będzie mi Cię tu brakowało:(Talho [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 11:52, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Dziękuję i szkoda że odchodzisz :( Asasyn32 13:00, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Dowidzenia Gothic czemu odchodzisz?? Byłeś spoko. Bardzo cię lubiłem. Dzięi twoim radom jestem troche lepszym użytownikiem wiki. Dzięki za wszystko.Firedevil45 13:11, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) sorki, próbowałem tylko coś poprawić, ale co dziwne nic nie dało się zrobić ? Aslajan 15:30, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) sorry, ja naprawdę chciałem dobrze z tym artykułem, ale coś dziwnego się stało ? nic się nie dało zrobić ! aha i szkoda wielkie, że odchodzisz, zdążyłem już prawie się do tego przyzwyczaić, do tych wszystkich reguł itd. rozumiesz mnie. niedawno się zarejestrowałem dopiero, a ty już dałeś mi tyyyyyyyyllllllllllleeeeeeeeee cennych wskazówek, wiem że ty jesteś tu już bardzo bardzo długo, ale ja dopiero zaczynam i dla mnie te odejście jest tak szybkie jak wiatr. 5 dni temu byłem nowym użytkownikiem tej wiki, nielada w dzień byłem już na #3 miejscu na tej wice zaraz 2 miejsca za tobą. nie wiem czy wiesz, ale gdy się zarejestrowałem nie byłem tu specjalnie zorientowany jakie są reguły itp. dopiero TY mnie we wszystko wtajemniczyłeś i dzięki tobie napisałem mój pierwszy artykuł o Kibie Inuzuka i udał mnie się jak sądze tak na mój gust rewelacyjnie. pewnie wszyscy byli ciekawi jak zaledwie w ciągu jednego dnia, nowy użytkownik znalazł się na miejscu #3 i prześcignął wszystkich, no prawie wszystkich. to dlatego, że siedziałem tu przez okrągłe 5 godzin i pracowałem, aby zdobyć jak najwięcej odznak i udało mi się w ciągu paru dni byłem już jakby na podium. wiem, że jeszcze daleko mi do ciebie no właściwie jak wszystkim użytkownikom, bo wiesz, masz prawie 3x punktó tyle co ja. no więc na koniec chciałem dodać tylko tyle, żebyś mi dał szanse a nie tylko akrzaniał bo jestem tu dopiero nie spełna tydzień, a już mi chcesz wlepić bana, przecież tylko spróbowałem coś poprawić, coś dodać, a jak bym zrobił coś źle to zawsze możesz to przecież przywrócić do normalności.Aslajan 15:56, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) No poprostu nie chce mi się już dłużej tutaj być, znudziło mi się to wszystko. Aslajan 14:24, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) a trzemu ?Aslajan 14:26, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) ale żeście wymyślili !Aslajan 14:29, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) no trudnoAslajan 14:30, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:siemanko jasne że mogę 17:48, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) przy którym artykule jakbyś mógł podać przykład. 05:51, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Szablon clear Część. Stworzyłem wam szablon clear. Bardzo przydatny. Masz go zastosowany w arcie o Kazekage. 14:15, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Nie oglądam, ponieważ macie tam dużo odcinków. 14:40, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) :Spoko. 17:09, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) :Czyli dokładnie co robić?? 17:29, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) :A, czyli jak u mnie na Wiki? 18:17, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) :Spoko. U mnie na Wiki są pewne zmiany ;] 18:33, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Strona główna Jutro z samego rana odpalę nową stronę główną ok ??? 19:01, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Tenga Czemu zmieniłeś to zdjęcie Tengi, moje było ostrzejsze niż twoje. 20:07, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) aha 20:10, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Nie, brałam z angielskiej. Teraz tylko biorę informacje z ang. wiki[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 15:20, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) Proszę: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Uchiha_Great_Flame_Sphere[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 15:41, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) Iiiiiiiii... Wiem, że już dawno się o to Ciebie nie pytałem. Jak Ci się podoba teraz Sai? To ja go edytowałem, ale ZNÓW zapomniałem się zalogować! (przysięgam, że nie kłamie) Sorka, wiem, że już mi mówiłeś o stale zalogowanym. Kolo12 15:37, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) Temui Po co napisałeś w szablonie Temuia, że występuje tylko w mandze jak napewno potem wystąpi w anime ?? 12:32, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) admin hej misiu :* czemu minitsunade nie jest adminem? i czemu nie powiadomiliście jej o tym, że nim nie jest?? [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 15:59, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) awantura ja się nie awanturuję, tylko grzecznie pytam. a ty od razu jesteś niegrzeczny :( mógłbyś uzasadnić swój wybór a nie: "po rozmowie z Painem zabieram ci admina"[[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 16:41, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) nie bądź zazdrosny. uważam, że jako użytkownik mogę wiedzieć, czemu admin został zdjęty.[[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 16:46, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) Strona główna hej. jak weszłam na główną rzucił mi się w oczy błąd: thumb trzeba to poprawić w kodzie. w ogóle przejrzyj jeszcze raz, ale uważnie, stronę główną, bo są tam jeszcze inne błędy. np. literówka w obrazku miesiąca. nie chcę być złośliwa, o co pewnie mnie posądzasz po przeczytaniu tej wiadomości. po prostu to popraw. [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 17:28, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) Tytuły artykułów hej. mam pytanko odnośnie nazw artykułów. tniecie je z angielskiej nwiki, czyli mamy takie arty jak np. Eye Mind Reading. czemu w takim razie nie ma artu Choji's Mother tylko jest Mama Chojiego ? ps. skoro przeszkada Wam, jak ktoś tnie z Waszej wiki (np. Hinatka albo inny typ), czemu ścinacie od kogoś innego, kto, w odrużnieniu od Was (sory, taka prawda) ciężko się nad artykułem napracował? [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 16:53, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) ja tym razem naprawdę nie chcę Ci dokuczyć. po prostu spójrz z innej perspektywy na to co robisz i co piszesz. owszem, jest różnica, ale naprawdę niewielka. i Twoje podejście: jak na ang wiki tak jest to tak ma być, tego nie ma u nich, u nas też nie będzie. ale ekipa z ang wiki to też ludzie i też się mylą. zamaist na jakąś wątpliwość usera odpowiedzieć np. sprawdzę to, ty odpowaiadasz "na angielskiej nwiki tego nie ma". to jest krzywdzące dla userów, bo ich ograniczach, i dla ekipy z ang wiki, bo na nich "żerujecie". no fajnbie że się na kimś wzorujecie, ale Ctrl + c, Ctrl + v w translatorze jest raczej nieuczciwe, niesądzisz? [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 17:11, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) zachowujesz się jak przedszkolak. zabierasz zabawki i mówisz, że nie będziesz się ze mną bawił, bo mam rację :) [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 17:26, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) ależ kochanie, budujmy mosty, nie mury. mógłbyś odblokować mnie na gg? masz mi wiele do zarzucenia a jestem pewna, że wikijczykom nudzą się już nasze scysje. bardzo proszę, porozmawiajmy na gg[[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 17:39, lip 10, 2011 (UTC)